bendyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Plik:SFM - Requiem for a Pizza The Meeting-2
Opis WHY HELLO THERE. First off, here's a Warning: This video has violence and use of strong words, including swear words and offensive jokes. Second, this is a shithole for the following reasons: 1) Half of this was made in 2014, so it's partially cringe worthy! 2) Some parts of the project were too forced, so if you notice bad quality animation you'll know I got tired, Jokes aside, I'm not surprised if most of you won't understand a thing of what's going on in this video, since I didn't only make this for the joy of creating a story, but also to release a little outburst of emotions I have accumulated throughout these years... Also captions might help you understand a bit more! No but seriously, I "worked" on this for 3 years, including the huge break I had to give it due to school and life... (yes this is an overused excuse, I get it.) and I do apologise for the lack of content I've shared with you recently. But hey, even if the script and everything else about this was absolutely unorganised and painful, I guess it didn't turned out so bad. I'm just glad I can finally move on, and maybe after I'm done with school I'll be able to work on a sequel? :D Caboose is probably the main reason why I didn't give up on this project, he gave me so many great ideas to elaborate on, the motivation came back. Also I did not expect this to be 7 mins long, jfc. Credits: ItalianNinja - Director and Animator and spooked cat voice Caboose - Second Director and "Good Job" voice Musetrigger - "RED" and "DEMOMAN HELP" scout voice Benjamoose - Suburbia map and Civilian voiceline Rhys Blacklett - I forgot the name of the map Chaofanatic - Particles Raxxo - Flashback music (2:20) Andy Thybo and Teerave - Lighting advices! Lagomorph - The one italian guy voice coming from the depths of hell. Paper Mario Wiki - The shitlord who agreed to scream FUCK OFF a bunch of times. Maxofs2D and Rebbacus - Femscout Rebbacus - KITTIESSS Martin Gustavsson - "okaaaay" voice Wrath - Demoman's extended scream edit DustyOlRoses - Femscout voice actor Crazy Boris Productions - The cool animator who inspired me and gave me the permission to keep the Sniper and Demoman funny walk moment as a reference to a scene from his "Braum's Pleasant Bot-Lane Escapade" short video. Check his channel out pls: https://www.youtube.com/user/CrazyBorisProduction Music used: Ren and Stimpy - Big Show (0:07) Chicken Run (John Powell) - Rats! (0:11) MGS - Peace Walker theme (0:18) Pachabel - Canon in D (0:30) Mattia Cupelli - Touch (0:36) Ren and Stimpy - Workday World (1:07) Tidy - Her Lullaby (1:29) Sims 3 - Constructive Simism (1:36) The Lorax (John Powell) - OHare Warns Ted (2:07) The Lorax (John Powell) - Onceler Lorax Meet (2:10) TSFH - Broommakers Assistant (3:33) Gert Wilden - Crafty Party (4:12) Emily Sandé - Crazy in Love (4:28) Psycho - Prelude (4:54) TTGL - Thrust Through the Heavens with your Spirit (5:04) Jean Pierre Taieb ft Kafkaz - After my Fate (5:37) Thomas Newman - No Walls (6:34) TF2 - MEDIC! (0:57) TF2 - Right Behind You (6:02) L4D2 - Tongue Tied (1:21) Extra creditz: Fanotak for adding french subtitles Malcis for giving me some sick ass SFM tips that helped me throughout the animation process. Tango for trying to help. Shadowmarx and Caboose for confidence boost. Psychicpebbles for screaming Fanotak, Wrath, Joseph, Almie for helping me look for soundtracks. Friends and family for putting up with my shit. I'm sure there's more to say here but I'm fuckin dying, brb sleeping forever. https://www.patreon.com/ItalianNinja Kategoria:Filmy